starlight
by MixItUp
Summary: She was the last to be told. Namixas. Kaiora. Angst. Oneshot.


**starlight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the heartbreaking characters behind this fic. **

**A/N: Augh, I wasn't planning on writing an angsty one, but there you are. Oh well. Yes, the first part is what Namin****é used as a memory. I figured she had to get it from somewhere, like the charm thing.**

The two best friends giggled and played, dancing in the cool air. It never snowed on the islands, but they had fun anyway, darting around trying to catch each other. Nearby, the other third of the trio was sitting on a branch, staring up at the stars.

It was unusually cold for an island night, and it was Christmas Eve. The adults had lit candles and were standing what seemed like a vast distance away to the children. The younger two suddenly quit playing, to look up at the sky.

"Riku, come here!" the boy said in a hushed whisper, pointing at the stars. The girl had her hand over her mouth, her red hair hanging loosely over her shoulders as she tilted her head.

Three sets of clear blue orbs stared up at the skies. One pair belonged to a boy with brown hair, going everywhere as he gazed at the stars. He clutched a toy sword. The girl next to him had more crystalline eyes, her hair tumbling down her back as she looked straight up. The hand that wasn't on her mouth was tugging at her skirt. The other boy, the eldest, had bright turquoise eyes and silvery hair, and for once he didn't wear his smirk, replaced by an expression of awe.

The stars were dancing in the sky – a meteor shower, the first since the girl had arrived. The boy standing up tripped backward, too busy staring at the intricate flight of the stars. He stretched out on the ground, and with a sigh, the oldest boy walked over and lay on the sand next to him. The girl leaned back on the shore, and together they gazed.

"Sora..." murmured the girl. "Will we be safe?" Her eyes were wide with worry.

The younger boy sat up and shook his toy sword. "Sure we will, Kairi. If even one tries to hit the islands, I'll hit it right back!"

She giggled, but the older laughed and gave the younger a look. "If it hit the islands, we'd all be destroyed," he told him, using his trademarked big words. "Nobody could stop it."  
The girl giggled again. "It was sweet anyway."

_Exactly eight years later..._

It was Christmas Eve. The night of decision. Roxas wasn't sure whether he was doing the right thing or not, but he had no other choice. She was the last to be told. He'd discussed it with Axel many a time, and the other members considered his friends had been told. Which left only one person.

_Namin__é._

The artist could tell something was wrong. Roxas was purposefully avoiding her, and she had a distinct hunch what was going on, and she hoped with all her heart (how could there not be one? It was hurting even at the thought of what she figured) that she was wrong.

She sighed and kept drawing. Something was definitely wrong, but until he told her, she wouldn't know for sure what it was.

Roxas paused, his hand right in front of her door. It felt like he was violating everything sacred by leaving on Christmas Day. But his mind was made up. He had to do what had to be done.

He knocked.

Naminé jerked her head up. In an instant she knew it was Roxas. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, and a strange sense of dejá vu. She swallowed. "Come in," she said weakly.

The Key to Destiny entered awkwardly. His hood was thrown back, as usual, and his blue eyes _(just like Sora's_, Naminé thought, feeling distressed) were wide.

Roxas felt like he was going to be sick. He could tell already that his face was turning green. He looked at her, her blond hair tossed back, her crystal orbs attentive. "It's, uh, a beautiful night," he muttered. "Let's go outside."

The artist looked up, shocked. "Will I be allowed-" she began.

He waved a hand. "Nobody else is around except for Axel," Roxas explained, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Come on." He held a hand out, and then frowned. Something felt strangely familiar.

The girl could tell that this wasn't why he'd come in, but she rose from her chair and followed him. Even though she rarely got to leave her room, she had no thoughts for the wonders around her as the walked outside.

On a sudden impulse, the thirteenth member looked straight up, and gasped at what he saw. "Naminé," he said softly, looking at the girl.

She looked back. The sense of dejá vu overwhelmed them both, and they looked away. "What is it?"  
He raised his hand and pointed to the stars. A single star was making its way across the sky. "A shooting star." Only one. Only one, leaving the others. He didn't count; he was afraid of the number it might be.

She took the sight in, looking enchanted. "I've never seen one before," she admitted quietly. Then, suddenly, she looked at the Key to Destiny again. With absolute certainty, she spoke. "You're leaving."

Taken aback, Roxas took a step backward and fell over. "How did you know?" he muttered, as she sat primly next to him on the ground.

"I could read it on your face," Naminé confessed gently. "Roxas-"

He sat up abruptly, refusing to look at her. "You can't change my mind."

She nodded, sadly. "I know. But just know, Roxas..."

He looked at her, then, unable to resist any more. For a moment, he forgot who they were. "What?" he asked.

"Just remember...I'm always with you," she whispered. For a moment that lasted a year, they were taken back. Roxas felt like he was drowning. Naminé felt like she was falling through the sky.

Then they both looked away, leaned back, and watched the stars. Wordlessly, the Flurry of Dancing Flames wandered their way and laid, undignified, on the grass, looking at the sky, and only that, for the first time in almost as long as he could remember.

They gazed at the sky, and nobody who saw them could testify that none of them had a heart.

**A/N: I hate writing sad stuff! Blame my typing fingers, my mind didn't have anything to do with it. They might not have hearts, but I sure do, and right now I feel like it broke three times, for each of them. I had to add Axel at the end to signify Riku (but Axel's a million times cooler ;) ).**


End file.
